Altertale
Altertale — альтернативная вселенная Undertale. Characters In this universe of characters, 6 characters vary, but some qualities of some characters prevail over the other. * Sans — Toriel * Papyrus — Asgore * Asriel — W. D. Gaster For example, AT Sans is 80% Тoriel, but only 20% Sans, and Toriel is 80% Sans, but only 20% Toriel. Sans He is the keeper of the ruins and a formal king. Sans left the throne and moved into the ruins after his brother betrayed him. He also provides shelter for children before they leave. *Toriel personality prevails over the individual Sans. *The elder brother of Papyrus and Gaster. *Is the boss of the ruins. *Still uses bones and blue heart in battle. *Can use telekinesis to move objects. *Does not use Gaster Blasters. *When Sans uses magical powers, his eyes light up blue. *He has lived alone in the ruins for many years. *He despises himself for not being strong enough to save the children. *Despite many years of suffering, he is incredibly calm and relaxed. *Sometimes it turns into a form of rudeness and savagery. *His calmness is his protective mechanism. *Sometimes he greatly misses his brother, although he diligently tries to hide these feelings. *Often recalls his late brother, Gaster, and the fallen children. *He has strong paternal instincts. *He loves puns and dogs. He is also very lazy. *He cooks homemade Hot Pockets.В реальности Хот Покеты — еда для разогрева в микроволновой печи, продаваемая в Америке с начала 1980 годов и по сей день. Представляет из себя выпечку с разного рода начинкой внутри. *Forgives Papyrus at the end of a Pacifist Route, but the restoration of good relations among the brothers took a long time. Papyrus * Asgore personality prevails over the individual Papyrus. *King of the underground and responsible for the death of 6 fallen children. Burdened with a great sense of guilt for what happened. He deeply wants forgiveness and to see his brothers again. *The younger brother of Sans, and the older brother of Gaster. *Still enjoys bones, blue heart, and trident while fighting. *Does not use Gaster Blasters. *Can use telekinesis. *When using his strength, his eyes glow red/orange. *Has lived in the castle completely alone for many years. *Despite that he killed the fallen children, is actually a very nice and kind monster who cares about his family and the monsters in the underground. *He has a purple trident. *He likes to scream. *He does not like jokes in any form. *He loves to cook spaghetti. *Before the battle, he will prompt you to eat spaghetti. *At the end of a Pacifist Route, Sans forgives Papyrus, but it took much longer to restore the relationship. Gaster *The late prince of the underground, the younger brother of Sans and Papyrus. He was the first monster after the war to meet a human. *Asriel personality prevails over the individual Gaster. *He looks younger than his real age (apparently 10 years old). *In combat, uses bones and Blue Heart, in addition to the majority of attacks from UT! Asriel. *Does not use Gaster Blasters. *Can use telekinesis. *When he uses magic, his eyes turn purple/violet. *Dislikes Sans' puns, but he eventually ends up liking them. *His older brothers taught him how to use his power. *Despite his age, he was very strong, which surprised his brothers and made them proud. *He was sometimes mysterious. *He was very occupied being a precious little brother. *Was Omega Flowey *Was the absolute god of hyperdeath *He was Flowey *In the guise of Flowey, calls Toriel "Fluffy Dirtbag". Asriel * Mysterious buckish monster who worked for King Papyrus as a Royal Scientist. He was wiped out of existence after falling into the void, but Toriel and a third of his followers seem to remember him. *Gaster personality prevails over the individual Asriel. *Father of Asriel and Asgore. *Created his children in the True Lab. *Was 35 at the time of "death". *Was completely erased from existence, and can only be found by editing the game files. *He sometimes appears to Toriel, but never says anything. He just stares at her, keeping a terrible expression on his face. *Fully aware of the timelines. *If it were possible to fight him, he would use fireballs, Orange Heart, as well as Dreemurr Beamers. *Лодочник упоминает «берегись того, кто не существует» Асгор *Молодой и харизматичный «пушистый пирожок», который мечтает стать королевским стражником. Он чист сердцем и добр ко всем. *Личность Папируса преобладает над личностью Асгора. *Был создан в лаборатории *Около 28 лет *Сын Азриэля и старший брат Ториель *Не является босс монстром *При атаке использует огненные шары и ОРАНЖЕВЫЙ РЕЖИМ *Может (возможно) использовать атаку UT Азгора и «Dreemurr Beamers» (схожи с Gaster Blaster) *Именует себя как «ПОТРЯСАЮЩИЙ АСГОР!!!» *Любит печь булочки и пить чай *Любит головоломки и «junior jumble» *Любит сказки на ночь *Очень много кричит(громко говорит) *До сих пор не любит шутки/каламбуры *Часто называет Ториель «Тори» *Часто тренируется с Андайн *Носит фиолетовый, а не красный шарф *Его кровать – это фиолетовый кабриолет *В конце пацифиста ведет фиолетовый кабриолет Ториэль Ленивый часовой Подземелья и первый монстр, с которым вы встречаетесь после Руин. Простая и веселая, она помогает Фриск пройти через Сноудин и головоломки её брата. *Личность Санса преобладает над личностью Ториэль. *Была создана в лаборатории *Около 25 лет. *Дочь Азриэля и младшая сестра Асгора *Не босс-монстр, имеет только 1HP / 1ATK / 1DEF. *В битве использует огненные шары и ОРАНЖЕВЫЙ РЕЖИМ *Может вызвать Dreemurr Beamers (похожи на Gaster Blaster) *Её сила основана на огне, не может левитировать *Полностью осведомлена о временных линиях. *Бороться с ней можно только при прохождении геноцида. *Единственная, кто еще помнит своего отца. *Её преследует изуродованное лицо Азриэля. *Любит печь пироги, играть в судоку и шутить. *Продает свои пироги (куски пирогов) на незаконном пункте продажи *Когда Фриск первый раз встречает её, Тори кидает им в лицо пирог *Любит взбитые сливки *Вместо домашнего камня у неё домашняя улитка (по кличке Слайми/Slimey) *Есть небольшая часть материнского инстинкта *Легко раздражается *Читает Асгору сказки на ночь *Иногда называет Асгора «Ас» или «Гори» *Вместо депрессивности Санса страдает от тревожного невроза Галерея Undertale-фэндомы-Altertale-Undertale-AU-3058736.jpeg|Фриск и Гастер Undertale-фэндомы-Altertale-Undertale-AU-3110877.png| Undertale-фэндомы-Altertale-Undertale-AU-3110879.png| Artworks-000159810889-s36xwy-t500x500.jpg|Санс и Ториэль Примечания Category:AUs Category:Switch Up